grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Brackett
Jeremy Brackett is a character in The Battle Royale S2. Profile Cool Shit You Can Do: Power over doors. Jeremy can make any door open to any other door in the known universe. Of course, if he's no longer in the known universe, and is instead, hypothetically, in some pocket-dimension or something, then he can only make doors open to other doors in that pocket dimension. "Door", here, means anything that can open, or be considered a door, and that he can fit through; revolving doors, sliding doors, car doors, or even a coffin. If it opens and leads to a "place", that "place" can be anywhere Jeremy wants it to be, so long as his exit is also a door of some type. Locked doors are no obstacle as they simply open, no matter the type of lock. The only thing that can keep a door from opening is an obstacle on the exit side, but generally in that case Jeremy can simply pull instead of push, as he can open any entrance door in either direction. Cool Weapons You Have: None. Jeremy's a lover, not a fighter. Description: 5'10", short wavy dark-brown hair, blue eyes, slightly sunburnt skin (he just recently exited an outhouse on a very welcoming nude beach and decided to stay for a bit but didn't have any sunscreen), narrow, angular face with bushy eyebrows and very short but slightly scruffy facial hair. Wears a white crew-cut t-shirt under a maroon zip-up hoodie... thing, blue jeans and black sneakers. Hoodie is unzipped, and hood is down (unzipped because he thinks it looks cool and hoodie down because a hood blocks his peripheral vision). Currently has a few bits of currency, a few energy bar type things, and a couple of condoms in his various pockets. Generally travels light, since whenever he needs something he just opens a door that happens to open to a safe or a grocery store or what-have-you. Biography: Jeremy's first journey through a door occurred when he was ten months old. Having just learned to walk, his parents tried to keep him away from dangerous household objects by setting him up in a playpen. One afternoon, after witnessing a jar of cookies being placed on a counter, baby Jeremy's tubby little hand pushed open the gate on his playpen... and was suddenly opening the cabinet above the kitchen counter, from the inside. His parents found the toddler crying on the counter after having mysteriously tumbled out from a cabinet. Thereafter, Jeremy kept up his penchant for trouble, refusing to acknowledge any barriers placed between him and something he wanted. He would simply find a door, somewhere, and make it open to a door near his goal. Naturally this got him into some trouble with more dangerous entities, and Jeremy discovered that he is a terrible fighter, but an excellent runner. Jeremy, now 23, lives his life as a petty thief and thrill-seeker, escaping danger through the nearest door and usually finding himself exactly where he wants to be (most often in a model's dressing room). Favorite Food: Oh man tacos you don't even know. Fears: Absence of doors. Also rats. God, rats. What Were You Doing When A Big Horrifying Arm Grabbed You Out Of Space: Deciding that Paris isn't as cool the hundredth time around and opening a door to the International Space Station, because, y'know, space. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Royale S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:"Normal" Category:Dead Characters